Stay
by CASKETTL0VER
Summary: Hey. This is my first story. I hope you like it. This is oneshot. I just want to say English is not my 1st language. I actually speak Finnish, but I can speak English too. So I had to use translator to write some parts. Sorry, I can't know if I have spelling mistakes, but I hope you can understand what I write. I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MAN THAT I LOVE - ANDREW MARL


"It's a cancer", said man, who was dressed in white doctor's robe. He was holding papers in his hand. He apologized for the incident and looked to man, who was standing by his side. Rick was little bit shorter than doctor.

"How much she have time?" Rick asked and pressed his face down, at his hands. At this moment it was not a good idea, because the man's hands slipped off the face over and he was forced to sit down. He feels himself little bit sick. He didn't know how it really felt. The woman was worried, but Rick denied. He believed that this couldn't happen. Not yet. She was only 34 years old. But it happened.

"Apparently, she has been informed of cancer in the past. He hasn't taken the necessary medicines, so the time may be very short", the doctor read in the papers and moved his hand Rick's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay…" Rick said, smiled in small way and get up of the blue waiting couch. "I'll go up to her. I want to spend the last moments with her." Castle walked forward, waved his hand to doctor who started to walk to opposite direction, and glanced at the room numbers.

"325, 526…" he counted out loud. "527!"

Castle grabbed the door's handle pretty quietly and steps inside. He throws his jacket off and walked beside of the bed. The man saw a hospital bed, which had been placed in the sleeping position. He saw a woman. It's Kate. Rick had planned to live happily until the end of their lives with Kate. Happily. But it doesn't happen. Rick sat on the chair and grabbed Kate's hand. The woman woke up and turned over. Kate's face spread in a wide smile, which stretched far up woman's cheeks. She didn't have anything to say. She knew that Rick was by her side, and it felt good. Kate squeezes a man's hand affectionately. The woman pulled the man closer to her. Beckett kissed him.

"Thank you," Kate said, with her chipped voice, speaking to the man.

"About what?" Rick asked, wondering a little, and looked back to the woman, holding her hand closely. The man began to draw hearts, flowers and other happy things at Kate's hand.

"The fact that you have been with me the last moments." Kate smiled. Rick gave a kiss on her lips and stroked her hair. Beckett coughed quietly.

"Castle, you promise me that you can get a new girlfriend when I'm gone?"

"Oh, Beckett…"

"Castle, it's the only thing I want of life right now. Do you understand? I'm dying. Please, honey?" Rick smiled.

"It's okay. I'm going to do it. For _you_", Rick said and gave little kiss to Beckett's soft lips. Honestly, Rick isn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to get new girlfriend. Kate is only one that he loves. She is his. Forever.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Kate began to cough heavily. Rick moved his hand to Beckett's shoulder in panic.

"Dear, are you okay?" Rick asked, and looked at a woman. The man listened to when she coughed.

"I'm fine ... the last couple of hours have been just like this. I hate this! Castle, save me! I don't want to die, I want to be with you." Beckett began to cry.

"Honey, do you need something? I can get everything what you want." Rick said, holding Kate's warm hand.

"Hug. Cas, I need a hug." Man gives her a warm hug, then looking at her. "Can you bring me a tea?" Beckett asks and starts to cough again. "I hate this!" Rick nodded.

"Come quickly", Beckett said. He nodded again.

Just when Rick got to the door, Kate shouted sharply.

"Castle! Help me!" she cried.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rick asked. Kate was unable to speak. Just when turned to Rick, she coughed blood. She coughed again. Blood again.

"Kate?" Castle was alarmed. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I don't want to meet doctor. Rick… just… just come here." Kate started to get tired. Her power began to disappear. Rick ran to the woman beside. The man grabbed onto Beckett's hand. Woman's hand was cold. Rick looked at it for a while. It soon became colder. Castle turned his attention to Beckett. Woman's eyes began to close.

"Kate, if you hear me, squeeze my hand. Please! Honey, don't go! I don't want you to go anywhere… I want to stay with you forever!" Nothing happened. Kate doesn't squeeze his hand. Rick started to cry. Tears flowed down his cheeks to woman's face. "Kate, please!" Beckett's head turned and eyes closed. She's gone.

"No! Not yet…" Castle whispered. He dropped his head down. There he lay, dead woman next to he. Tears streamed around of the bed. The man was crying so hard. Trees beat room's window. Suddenly, one tree branch broke. A loud clicking sound. Beckett startled. He was therefore not yet gone.

"Kate?" Castle asked quietly, "are you here? If you are, say that you love me. It's the last thing that I want to hear… honey?"

The room fell silent.

"I love you. I will remember you always. I can not forget", Castle said and holds her hand close. "Kate, do you love me?" The woman had no residual strength. However, she wanted to do something special to him before she died. She did not manage to open her eyes. Instead, he squeezes Castle's hand. Rick's words echoes in Kate's head. She smiles with her last power. Just moment ago man said 'Kate, do you love me?' The last minute. Kate opened her eyelids heavy and watch quickly to Castle.

"Always."


End file.
